inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Majin The Hand
Majin The Hand (マジン・ザ・ハンド, Majin Za Hando) is a catch hissatsu technique created by Endou Mamoru's grandfather, Endou Daisuke, and it was used by Mamoru and Tachimukai Yuuki. It is also the Keshin catch hissatsu technique of Nishizono Shinsuke in Inazuma Eleven GO. Game Description Inazuma Eleven *''"A crushed spirit summons up a demon invoking the legend of the Inazuma."'' User(s) Anime *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) *'Nishizono Shinsuke' Inazuma Eleven *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tamano Gorou' *'Sakuma Jirou' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Hibiki Seigou' *'Cain Saito' (Blue version) *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) Inazuma Eleven GO (Keshin Form) *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Kurorook' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (Keshin Form) *'Nishizono Shinsuke' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) *'Tamano Gorou' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) *'Tamano Gorou' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) *'Cain Saito' *'Nishizono Shinsuke '(Keshin version) *'Tamano Gorou' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Info Anime Majin The Hand was first referred to as a "Phantom Technique" as no one besides Daisuke was able to master it, not even Hibiki Seigou, who was the goalkeeper of the original Inazuma Eleven coached by Daisuke. After much frustration with trying to decipher the cryptic and vague instructions written in Daisuke's technique manual, Mamoru manages to obtain the technique during the Football Frontier Finals match against Zeus Junior High after realizing that his grandfather used his left hand for Majin The Hand, after noticing the wear and tear of Daisuke's left goalkeeper's glove, while Endou had been trying to do it with his right. It is explained that as the technique gets its power from the heart, which is more easily gathered in the left hand as the heart is on the left side of the body. In order to gather the energy in his right hand, Mamoru would start off the technique by twisting his body so he would face the opposite direction. During the match Raimon vs Ouhimura, Endou used Majin the Hand without touching his heart. Maybe the Majin The Hand Endou used against Epsilon is Majin The Hand Remastered, because it's more powerful and can catch Epsilon's Gaia Break. Tachimukai Yuuki later learns the technique by observing Mamoru's Majin The Hand, but unlike Mamoru's yellow Majin The Hand, Yuuki's variation is blue (the color of Tachimukai's aura). Movie In the movie, Endou used his hissatsu with an aura (similar to Shin God Hand's aura) but failed against Baddap's Death Spear. Info (GO) In the GO anime, Shinsuke learnt it against Arakumo Gakuen, in the 1/2 finals of the Holy Road in the Episode 38. He easily stopped Taiyou's keshin shoot hissatsu, Sunshine Force. During the second half of the final against Dragonlink, in the Episode 43, Shinsuke used it again to stop Dragonlink's Keshin shoots, though he failed two times. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Info (Chrono Stone) It was used in the Episode 7 to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 but failed to block it. Slideshow Inazuma Eleven Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 1.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 2.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 3.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 4.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 5.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 6.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 7.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 9.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 10.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 11.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 13.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 14.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 15.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 16.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 17.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 18.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 19.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 20.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 21.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 22.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 23.PNG Majin The Hand GO 47 HQ 24.PNG Movie Majin the Hand movie 01HD.png Majin the Hand movie 04HD.png Majin the Hand movie 06HD.png Majin the Hand movie 08HD.png Majin the Hand movie 10HD.png Majin the Hand movie 11HD.png Majin the Hand movie 13HD.png Majin the Hand movie 15HD.png Majin the Hand movie 17HD.png Majin the Hand movie 19HD.png Majin the Hand movie 21HD.png Majin the Hand movie 22HD.png Majin the Hand movie 23HD.png Majin the Hand movie 24HD.png Majin the Hand movie 25HD.png Majin the Hand movie 26HD.png Inazuma Eleven GO MajinTheHandGOHD1.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD2.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD3.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD4.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD5.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD6.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD7.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD8.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD9.PNG Wii MTH_Wii_1.png MTH_Wii_2.png MTH_Wii_3.png MTH_Wii_4.png MTH_Wii_5.png MTH_Wii_6.png MTH_Wii_7.png MTH_Wii_8.png MTH_Wii_9.png MTH_Wii_10.png MTH_Wii_11.png MTH_Wii_12.png MTH_Wii_13.png Video Inazuma Eleven thumb|300px|left|Majin The Hand Endou version Inazuma Eleven GO Wii Game (Keshin) Trivia *This hissatsu along with Bakunetsu Storm are the only old moves to be modified in GO to keshin hissatsu. *In the first game, Endou Mamoru already learns it after their match against the Inazuma Eleven, when he's training with them. Category:Earth Hissatsu Category:Wood Hissatsu Category:Keshin Hissatsu